News UK November 2006
< News UK October 2006, > News UK December 2006, November 2006 *Climate change already affecting UK marine environment. Defra, November 29 / UK Coast *Coalition representing more than six million people urges radical action for water. The Wildlife Trusts, November 28 / Drought in England and Wales *Statistics on local and regional carbon dioxide emissions for 2004 released. Defra, November 27 / Forum:Will 'our' climate change data be free to reuse?, Climate change UK, Sustainability indicators *First MP drawn in the Private Members Ballot agrees to adopt the Sustainable Communities Bill and take it through Parliament. Local Works, November 23 / Local needs met locally, UK *Intense debate expected during 4 month public examination of the South East Plan. CPRE, November 23 *Respect environmental limits say East of England plan petitioners. CPRE, November 22 *Thames Gateway Interim Plan published. "The Government's ambition is for the Gateway to be a low and then zero-carbon development, with no net emissions from new development... The Thames Gateway Parklands will provide green spaces throughout the area." Documents published today include a 'Low Carbon Gateway Feasibility Study'. DCLG, November 22 *Consultation on water metering in areas of serious water stress to take place early next year. Defra, November 20 / Drought in England and Wales Photo credit: Calum Hutchinson ]] *Call for new product tax to increase recycling and stop waste at source. 'A Zero Waste UK' published by the Institute for Public Policy Research (ippr) and Green Alliance, recommends that a new tax targets products such as throw-away cameras, disposable razors and non-rechargeable batteries. Sweden, Denmark and Belgium have all reduced consumption of disposable products by imposing similar taxes. In 1996 Belgium introduced a £5 on disposable cameras that were not recycled or reused - as a result, 80 per cent of all disposable cameras are now recycled or reused. November 19 / Reduce, reuse, repair & recycle *Waste 'tide' turns - municipal waste produced last year dropped by 3%. 10% reduction (1.9 million tonnes) in the amount of municipal waste sent to landfill. Defra, November 16 / Reduce, reuse, repair & recycle *Welcome for climate change bill in Queen's speech, but targets still being considered. Defra, November 15, Reaction - Friends of the Earth, Greenpeace, ippr *Wildlife Trusts warn Thames Gateway development not preparing for climate change, November 14 / Biodiversity UK *England’s best ever bathing water quality results. Defra, November 9 / Environment quality *Commerce and public sector asked to contribute to reducing emissions - Defra launch consultation. The consultation focuses on large non-energy-intensive organisations that use more than 3000 MWh a year of electricity. This sector comprises around 5000 organisations, including supermarkets, hotel chains, rail operators, large offices, universities, central government departments and large local authorities, and emits about 15 million tonnes of carbon per year. Defra, November 8 / Climate change UK *Cameron Backs Sustainable Communities Bill. 20,000 individuals, 1,000 local councils, 300 local organisations and 80 national organisations have signed up to support the campaign. The campaign has cross party support. 359 MPs (as at 31/10/2006) have signed Parliamentary Early Day Motion No. 641 supporting the Bill. Local works, November 3 / Local needs met locally ] *Litter levels fall to five year low. Defra, November 2 / Environment quality *England's biodiversity - progress report published. Defra, November 2 200611